


Per volere di Mokuba e Shizuka

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Verse, PWP, Sister - Freeform, brother, dragon - Freeform, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se per una volta fosse Jounouchi a stare sopra?





	Per volere di Mokuba e Shizuka

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Quasi fidanzati’.  
> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> Yu-gi-oh; Jounouchi Katsuya/ Seto Kaiba;   
> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: Yu-gi-oh.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1.435.  
> ★ Prompt parole: 4. Farsi perdonare.

Per volere di Mokuba e Shizuka

Jounouchi deglutì piano e guardò Kaiba, era accomodato alla scrivania. Lui era seduto nell’angolo della stanza, tra il muro e una libreria. Intravedeva la figura di Seto di fianco, semi-coperta da una delle tende.

“Mi è arrivato un messaggio, master” mormorò roco.

Seto abbassò una risma di fogli.

“E da quando mi avverti?” chiese.

Katsuya abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi color miele divennero liquide.

“I miei genitori, come sai, sono divorziati e vivono separati” mormorò.

“Questo non gli ha impedito di venderti appena tuo padre ha avuto bisogno” disse gelido Seto.

“Ed è riguardo a questo che voglio parlarti” disse Jounouchi, alzandosi di scatto in piedi.

“Hanno deciso che ti rivogliono indietro?” chiese Seto, raddrizzando una pila di carpette.

“No, mia sorella minore sta rischiando di diventare cieca. L’operazione costa parecchio e ho paura che possano venderla per togliersi il problema” spiegò Jounouchi, con voce tremante.

Seto si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona di velluto nero, facendo ondeggiare il sedile e si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

“Perché non me ne hai parlato?” domandò.

Jounouchi indietreggiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, battendo le palpebre.

“Lo sto facendo” mormorò.

“Quel tipo d’interventi vanno fatti subito. Vado immediatamente a farla ricoverare. Le spese saranno a mio carico e, dopo l’operazione, verrà immediatamente a vivere qui” disse Seto, le sue iridi blu brillarono di riflessi azzurri.

“G-grazie… non mi aspettavo te la prendessi tanto a cuore” esalò Katsuya.

“Posso essere tante cose, ma so cosa vuol dire essere un fratello maggiore”. Aprì la porta e si voltò. “E andiamo anche a vestirti, lei non ti può vedere così” ordinò.

****

Mokuba si avvicinò alla carrozzina dov’era accomodata la ragazza e le porse una tazza, avvolta in una pezzuola. Guidò la mano della giovane per fare in modo che la prendesse e si alzò in piedi.

“Sei molto gentile” sussurrò Shizuka. A tentoni si portò la tazza alle labbra e sorseggiò lentamente il contenuto.

Il piccolo Kaiba le sorrise.

“Ci provo” disse gentilmente. Corse fino a una sedia, con un mugolio la sollevò, il suo viso si arrossò. La portò fino alla carrozzina, gliela mise accanto e si sedette.

“Posso farti compagnia?” domandò.

Shizuka piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani. Delle bende pallide le fasciavano gli occhi.

“Certo. In fondo sei il fratello del fidanzato di fratellone” disse gentilmente.

Mokuba sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Quei due non sembrano davvero fidanzati. Fratellone è più gentile con me che con lui” borbottò.

Shizuka allungò la mano, la mosse davanti a sé, trovò la testa di Mokuba e gliel’accarezzò, passando le dita sottili tra i suoi scompigliati capelli mori.

“Forse dovremmo aiutarli” mormorò.

Mokuba serrò i pugni ed annuì, aggrottando le folte sopracciglia.

“Dobbiamo fare un piano” stabilì.

Shizuka allontanò la mano dal capo del bambino, se la portò alle labbra e ridacchiò.

“Sei anche molto deciso” convenne.

*******

“Tua sorella e mio fratello stanno complottando per renderci una coppia funzionale. Se sapessero quello che sei costretto a fare in pubblico o del calore, smetterebbero anche solo di parlarmi” esalò Seto. Era seduto sul letto, si nascose il viso tra le mani.

Katsuya sorseggiò una tazza di camomilla, era accomodato dall’altra parte.

“Tuo fratello è così dolce, capirebbe se gli spiegassi che è tutta una finta e non piace neanche a te, visto quanto sei geloso” disse roco.

Kaiba inarcò un sopracciglio castano.

“Quella te l’ha fatta mio fratello?” chiese.

“Per scusarsi del fatto che ti fai chiamare master. So che dovrei evitare davanti a loro, ma ormai è abitudine” mormorò.

Seto si mise a gattoni sul letto e lo abbracciò da dietro, mordicchiandogli la spalla. 

“Voglio dimostrarti che sei il mio compagno e voglio darti la possibilità di essere più sicuro, davanti a loro…

Stanotte sarai tu a prendere me” stabilì.

Jounouchi s’irrigidì.

“Però… la tua anima mi appartiene, potrebbe fare molto male. Dovremo fare una via di mezzo, tu starai sopra, ma guiderò io” mormorò Seto. Si sdraiò sul letto e volse il capo, fissandolo.

“Ti va?” domandò.

Jounouchi bevve il the avidamente, sentiva le orecchie arrosate ronzargli.

“Ci sto” mugolò e appoggiò la tazza sul comodino.

“Vieni” ordinò Kaiba.

Jounouchi gorgogliò e gattonò fino a lui, i suoi glutei iniziarono a ondeggiare. 

“Mettiti sopra di me” ordinò Seto.

“Sì, master” mugolò Katsuya, obbedendo.

Seto si morse il labbro con foga, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue e lo guardò sopra di sé.

“Co-cosa devo fare, master?” chiese Katsuya. Boccheggiava, le sue labbra rosse erano sporte e un rivolo di saliva gli colò lungo la guancia. 

Seto gli afferrò con foga i polsi e lo aiutò ad iniziare a spogliarlo, nel mentre si sporse e leccò avidamente la saliva.

“Toglimi i vestiti” ordinò secco.

Katsuya mugolò e socchiuse le gambe, obbedendo. 

Seto lo spogliò a sua volta e gli fece premere le ginocchia contro i propri fianchi. Gli afferrò la mano e si portò l’indice alle labbra, lo succhiò, inumidendolo con la saliva.

< Non devo concentrarmi sul mio imbarazzo. Non sono abituato a non avere una posizione di predominio e comando, ma rischio di fargli male > pensò. Si tolse la mano dell’altro dalla bocca e ansimò.

“Sei mai stato ‘a letto’ con una ragazza?” domandò.

“ _Mnh_?” chiese Katsuya.

“Vedi di rimanere con me. Non voglio farti fare cose che esulino dalla tua volontà” borbottò Seto.

Jounouchi si abbassò e gli baciò ripetutamente la bocca, il petto candido dove c’era la linea dei muscoli.

Kaiba lo baciò a sua volta, si scambiarono una serie di baci, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda. Katsuya iniziò a mugugnare di piacere, strusciandosi contro il corpo dell’altro. Sentiva la sua eccitazione pulsare e dei brividi gli percorrevano la spina dorsale.

Seto gli accarezzò i fianchi, gli passò una mano tra i capelli e fece scivolare il dorso dell’altra sul pomo d’adamo di Jounouchi.

“Preparami” ordinò.

“Con piacere, master” disse Jounouchi con tono sarcastico. Penetrò l’altro con due dita, fu colto da un capogiro e rischiò di cadere in avanti.

< Lo sapevo che non poteva farlo da solo > pensò Seto, ingoiando un gemito di dolore. Tenne i propri glutei sollevati facendo leva con la testa, sostenne Jounouchi tenendogli una mano contro il petto, gli afferrò la mano con cui lo stava penetrando e guidò i suoi movimento. Boccheggiò, ansimando, più volte.

Finì di aiutare Jounouchi a prepararlo e gli sfilò la mano. Riprese fiato, i loro corpi erano madidi di sudore.

“Prendimi, ora” ringhiò Seto, stringendo gli occhi.

“M-master…” esalò Katsuya, penetrandolo di colpo.

Seto si morse una mano per ingoiare un urlo di dolore, la ferita sul suo labbro si riaprì, ricominciando a sanguinare.

Katsuya si muoveva su e giù, dentro di lui, i suoi movimenti erano rapidi a causa del tremore incontrollato sempre più forte del suo fondoschiena. Ansimava, gorgogliava e urlava. Il suo corpo era scosso da spasmi di piacere, teneva la bocca spalancata e delle lacrime salate, grandi l’unghia di un pollice, gli solcavano le guance.

“ _A-ancora… master_ …” farfugliò.

Seto gli afferrò entrambe le spalle e lo guardò in viso, gemeva di piacere e muoveva il bacino per andargli incontro.

Jounouchi venne, sporcando di sperma l’altro.

Seto gettò indietro la testa e proruppe in un ruggito, Katsuya gettò indietro la testa, facendo mulinare i capelli.

“Più veloce” ordinò Kaiba, mascherando un’implorazione.

Katsuya iniziò a muoversi furiosamente, il letto sotto di loro tremava e colpiva il pavimento.

Seto venne, macchiando a sua volta di sperma le coperte, già madide di sudore e sporche di sangue in alcuni punti.

< Resisti > pensò Seto. Aiutò l’altro a scivolare fuori, se lo appoggiò sul petto e si abbandonò.

Katsuya fu scosso da tremiti incontrollati, gettando ripetutamente indietro la testa, gridando gemiti sconnessi. 

“ _Shhh._ Sei bravo, sei stato così bravo, era quello che volevo. Sì, bravo” mormorò Seto, stringendolo a sé con un braccio. Il suo corpo si rilassò, ma continuò a tenerlo a sé, accarezzandogli testa e spalle con l’altra mano.

“Master” gemette Jounouchi.

Seto iniziò ad accarezzargli i glutei, Katsuya li sfregò con foga contro la sua mano, fino ad arrossargli.

Kaiba lo penetrò con un dito e continuò a muoverlo dentro di lui finché i tremiti di Katsuya non cessarono. Uscì il dito da dentro di lui e gli baciò delicatamente la fronte.

“Non posso dirti ‘tuo’, per ovvie ragione, ma ora siamo realmente ‘compagni’” gli bisbigliò Seto all’orecchio.

“E veri fidanzati” biascicò Jounouchi con voce impastata. Sorrise e crollò privo di sensi addosso all’altro.

< Prendi tutto questo come un modo per ‘farmi perdonare’ la vita a cui ti ho condannato > pensò Kaiba, stringendo gli occhi.


End file.
